megatechfandomcom-20200214-history
Chemical element
A 'chemical element '''is a species of atom with a unique number of protons in it's atomic nucleus. Due to their differing number of protons, different chemical elements contain different numbers of electrons as well, and this plays a fundamental role in their chemical properties. Chemical elements can combine to form compounds in a huge number of different combinations. There are 90 chemical elements found in nature, but due to chemical combination there are billions of substances that can be made from these elements. In nature, most elements are made by nuclear fusion, which occurs in stars. There are also thousands of non-natural elements that can be synthesized artificially and stabilized using Ligism. Formation The lightest element of all is hydrogen, it's atom consisting of a single proton orbited by a single electron. Hydrogen was created during Genesis from free electrons and protons, along with some helium. All other elements that currently exist in nature were created by nuclear fusion within stars. All elements heavier than iron were created by supernova nucleosynthesis. Nuclear reactors and nuclear weapons can be used to prepare elements with atomic numbers up to 100 (Fermium), whereas heavier elements require particle accelerators. Elements heavier than 130 require either Ligism or extreme time dilation to synthesize. Elements with atomic numbers greater than 173 often require Virgism to change the configuration of their innermost electrons to prevent them travelling at extreme relativistic speeds. Isotopes Isotopes are atoms with the same number of protons but with a different number of neutrons. Therefore, they have the same atomic number and are the same element, but they have a different mass number. Carbon, for example, yields isotopes with masses of 12, 13 and 14. Isotopes do not differ chemically but their mass can have an effect on the physical properties of a substance. Certain isotopes are also radioactive. Allotropes Allotropes are different chemical forms of an element, possible due to different arrangements of the atoms. Carbon, for example, had allotropes of diamond, graphite and fullerene; each with different chemical properties. Chemical classification Elements are classified in the periodic table. Mass classification Elements can be classified according to their mass. Light elements Light elements, also known as ''fusion elements, are chemical elements with atomic numbers less than 26 (iron). These elements are known to produce energy when undergoing nuclear fusion, and thus can be used as a fusion fuel. These are the most common elements in the Universe, as they are made during the burning life of stars. Intermediate elements These are elements heavier than iron but lighter than lead (atomic number 82). These elements do not produce energy when fused, but are sufficiently stable that they do not spontaneously undergo nuclear fission (with the exception of technetium). They are produced in large amounts during stellar death, especially supernovae. Heavy elements These are elements with atomic numbers greater than 82 (lead) but smaller than 100 (fermium). These elements are all radioactive (although Bismuth's radioactivity is so low it is virtually nonexistent), and can undergo nuclear fission. They are produced in supernovae but can also be produced by neutron bombardment. Fermium is the heaviest element that can be produced in macroscopic quantities without ligism. Heavier elements than this are superheavy elements. Superheavy elements These are elements with atomic numbers greater than 100 (fermium) but smaller than 173 (virgium). They can be produced in tiny quantities using particle accelerators, but are too radioactive to be produced in macroscopic quantities without the assistance of ligism. Supervirgal elements These are elements with atomic numbers greater than 173 (virgium). At this point, relativity begins to affect the inner electrons. Virgism can be used to alter the state of the innermost electrons, drastically changing the behavior of the atom. Supermillial elements These are elements with atomic numbers greater than 1000. In such large atoms, chemical properties are much less relevant than nuclear properties, which can be manipulated to create various exotic nuclear objects. Category:Articles by Vractomorph Category:Types of Matter Category:Chemistry